Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae- oodcinek 6 Jest noc i jest ciemno Dakota:'Nie mam czasu by mówić co było ostatnio bo... Została włożona do wora '''Igor:'Przecierz nie masz czasu? Poszedł razem z worem Openning: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli póżniej z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym lęzy na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój.Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Codiego.Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn,a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować.Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana który spadł na ramiona Samey.Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojśc do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce skoczyć do wulkanu,ale postrzymuje ją B.Josse jeżdzi na zamarżniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wode,ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Cama w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maske którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym kazdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień.Codego popycha Duncan,ale łapie go Dawn.Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis Total Drama on the island Magicae. 3:07 Przed willą był każdy zawodnik '''Jay(pokój zwierzeń):Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno.Wiecie na kim się mszcze?NA EMMIE!!!To przez nią, ja i Mickey przegraliśmy w Wariackim Wyśćigu,a teraz się mszcze.(śmieje się diabelsko,a póżniej wpada do kibla) Topher(przez megafon):'Dakota została porwana,a wy macie ją uratować to wasze wyzwanie.START!!! Nikt się nie pali do wyzwania. '''Cody:'Chyba wolimy by dziś obie drużyny poszły na eliminację 'Wszczyscy:'TAK!!! 'Topher:'Skoro tak...Jeśli zrobicie wyzwanie stafką już nie będzie milion,teraz 2 miliony będzie nagrodą!!!Tylko jeśli wrócicie z Dakotą przed 8:00!!! Wszyscy zrywają się z miejsc. Las(4:21) Uczestnicy już godzinę szukają(drużyny postanowiły trzymać się razem).Częso napotykali jakieś pułapki min.węże spadające z drzewa,miny wybuchowe,i strzałki strzelające z drzew.Nagle Dawn i Cody spadają w dziurę. 'Dawn:'Pomożecie? 'Jay:'No jasne...Że nie! 'Cody:'Czemu? 'Emma:'Wszyscy wiedzą że to wy sfałszowaliśćie by odpadł Noah... 'Sammy:'I to wy zamkneliśćie mnie,Jaya i Noah w szopie... 'Jay:'I że macie sojusz który ma nas wszystkch wywalić. '''Cody i Dawn:ŻE CO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! Wszczyscy od nich odeszli Jay(pokój zwierzeń):Ci frajerzy dali się na brać?!Już tylu frajerów wyeliminowałem.Normalnie najlepszy antagonista w dziejach,a najlepsze to że zemśćiłem się na Emmie bo to przez nią przegrałem Wariacki Wyśćig.Odpadnie po Codym i Dawn. Nie wiedział żę posłuchiwała go Emma. Emma(pokój zwierzeń):A więc tak?!Wszystkich okłamałeś,przez ciebię odpadł Noah i teraz chce wyeliminować mnie?!Muszę uwolnić Dawn i Codiego,a oni pomogą mi go wyeliminować. Dziura(6:11) Oni cały tu siedzieli.Dawn siedziała w końcie i płakała Cody:(...)Dawn co się stało?Chodzi o to że pewnie odpadniemy następni? Dawn:'Nie chodzi o to żę przez Jaya każdy przestał mi ufać i straciłam wszystkich przyjaciół. '''Cody:'Przecierz masz mnie. Gdy miało dojść do pocałunku... 'Emma:'I mnie! '''Cody i Dawn:Że co?! Emma:'Podsłuchałam Jaya w pokoju zwierzeń,oskarzył was o to co sam zrobił.Zgodzicie się na sojusz? '''Dawn:'Jasne,tylko nas uwolnij! Emma podała im line Las(7:20) Shawn,Zoey,Jay,Sammy,Josee i Cam szli dalej spotkała ich pewna niespodzianka.Każdy prócz Shawna wszedł w pułapke. 'Josee:'Rusz się idioto i nam pomósz! 'Shawn:'Wiecie co wolę działać w pojedynkę. Shawn odszedł od nich i dalej szukał sam 'Jay:'Ty szujo!... '''Jay(pokój zwierzeń):Dobry jest. Las(7:49) Dawn,Cody i Emma znaleźli Dakote. Dakota:'Moje gratulacje!Frajerzy dziś wy wygrywacie! '''Emma:'Ale Dawn jest sama z frajerów,a nas 2! 'Dakota:'Ale ona 1 dotkneła worka. 'Cody:'Dobra,a teraz szybko do obozu.Obyśmy zdążyli! 'Dakota:'Na co? 'Dawn:'Opowiemy ci po drodzę Obóz(7:59) 'Dakota:'Gdzie reszta? 'Emma:'Nie wiemy 'Dakota:'Ok,Duncan idż do lasu i ich poszukaj,a ty Topher dziś myjesz toalety.I nie pytaj się za co! Pół gdziny póżniej 'Dakota:'Dziś wygrywają Frajerzy,a Cody i Emma są dziś nietykalni '''Jay(pokój zwierzeń):Dziś się im upiekło,ale wiem kto dziś odpadnie... Ceremonia 'Dakota:'Bezpieczni dziś są:Cody,Emma,Cameron i Josee,a odpada ... ... ... Shawn! Różdżka Wstydu 'Dakota:'Pogromca zombie odpada nikt za nim nie przepada.Abrakadabraalakazam znikł KONIEC!!!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52